Tal Filho, Tal pai
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Carlisle perde toda a sua dignidade e mostra o seu lado gay incestuoso com Edward, a beesha má. Um suposto castigo ao estilo Matrix Ninja e ânsias de vômito incontroláveis. Não leia se tiver acabado de comer.


**Título original: Momentos pai e filho **(Vovó: AKA: Incesto Slash sem sentido.)(L.A.: Momentos Jábio Jr. e Fiuk. QUE MEDO. –Q)

**Autora: ****Estef Winchester**(Vovó: Winchester? Mal posso esperar para pegar minhas balas de sal grosso.)(L.A. pega MeteBala e enche de sal grosso: Pronto, estou preparada.)

**Oi galera, estou "aproveitando"**(Vovó: Tirei conclusões precipitadas depois que vi as aspas...)(L.A.: Sei... hmm...)** o meu momento de falta de inspiração para postar umas fics que eu traduzi, com o consentimento da autora é claro**.(Vovó: Tradução de trash é coisa linda de Deus. –not)(L.A.: Usou o Google Tradutor. Pronto, falei. Também usava pra fazer o dever de inglês,colega...)

**Espero que gostem, deixem reviews**.(Vovó: Pelo menos ela não colocou 'xoxo'... Quanto a deixar reviews, não é bom ficar esperando.)(L.A.: Espere sentada em um cabo de vassoura.)

**.net/u/1622236/ResDes2 profile da autora**(Vovó: Mais uma vítima detectada. #vai olhar o profile da autora#)(L.A.: Hehe, mais uma pra rogar algumas pragas... *pega a MeteBala e aponta para o profile*)

**ps: os comentários entre parênteses são meus. XD**(Vovó: Que lindo, que maravilha. Além de fazer o FAVOR de traduzir uma coisa que já é muito ruim –já li a fic antes de ripar, sei o que estou dizendo- ainda fica colocando N/T toscas no meio dos diálogos!)(L.A.: Entrar no território dos ripadores é PROIBIDO, autora querida(cofcof). Ah, e pegue esse EMOte e enfie no cu da... *Vovó olhou feio pra Lady Gagá*)

**Momento pai e filho**(Vovó: No título havia um plural ali, mas quem sou eu para questionar?)(L.A.: Jábio Jr. e Fiuk. Pronto, falei. *leva tijolada*)

Ele entrou no quarto. **(Vovó: "NHÉEEEC! Ó de casa!")(L.A.: Prevejo suruba.)**

"Me chamou?" Edward perguntou.** (Vovó: Chamou esta próclise do calor do Tártaro, isso sim.)(L.A. responde: "Sim, colega! Me empresta a sua lixa de unha rosa e o CD do Restart?" –Q)**

"Sim," Carlisle respondeu. "Eu preciso falar com você."** (Vovó: Lá vem... Queria saber quem foi a pessoa LINDA que leu as "entrelinhas" de Twilight para descobrir o amor platônico entre Edward e Carlisle. #pega luvas de baseball e uma pistola de paintball carregada de azeitonas#)(L.A.: Prevejo revelações fortíssimas! Segurem as perucas!)**

"O que é?" Edward quis saber.** (Vovó: O diálogo mal começou e eu já estou cansada com tantos substantivos. #boceja# Alguém quer beber qualquer coisa com álcool? Aproveite enquanto o NC não começou. #pega um copo gigante de conhaque#)(L.A.: Eu quero, Vovó! *pega outro copo e enche de conhaque*.)**

"Precisamos falar sobre a Bella."** (Vovó: "...Edward, quando você vai perceber que aquela coisa é tão retardada que nem pode ser humana? Eu fiz um exame de mamas na garota e percebi que ela tinha tetas! Tenho uma hipótese de que ela seja filha do Bilu!"-q)(L.A.: Acontece, Edward, que o que você achava ser mulher não é lá bem uma mulher... digamos que ela é um Kinder Ovo: vem com uma surpresinha dentro!)(#Vovó morreu de rir#)**Carlisle disse prontamente. **(#Vovó fuzilou o 'mente' com escovas de dente usadas pelo Fulano#)**

"Oh..." Edward disse melancolicamente.** (Vovó: #pega o tacape com espinhos# Mente? Mente? Se eu ver mais alguma palavra com esta terminação novamente, vou fazer um estrago na cara de alguém.)(L.A.: MENTE, MENTE, MENTE! ARGH! *pega o cachimbo da paz e dá uma tragada*)**

"Não, não é nada disso," Carlisle disse. "Não temos que ir visitá-la. Eu sei porque você a deixou."** (Vovó: Vejamos... Porque ela tem -ou não- uma vagina? Porque ela curte um choque térmico com lobisomens depilados? Porque ela se recusou a fazer um fio terra em você? Porque ela é viciada em dar o cu de cabeça para baixo? Sei, lá são tantos motivos.)(L.A.: Por que você é alérgico a vaginas. Todo mundo sabe disso, Edward. Acho que devia revelar o seu verdadeiro 'eu interior' e sair do armário. Eu sei como você fica ao ver o tanquinho depilado do Jacob Black...)(#Vovó sente vergonha alheia pelo Edward depois do comentário da L.A.#)**

"Sabe?" Edward perguntou, assustado. Ele tinha medo que Carlisle soubesse seu mais profundo e negro segredo.** (Vovó: 'Mais profundo e negro segredo' soou tão 'cu'. Ou Gerson. Será que ele tem fetiches com meias de nylon e roupas de mafagafos?)(L.A. riu da Vovó.)**

"Sim," Carlisle disse. "E agora você será punido por isso."** (Vovó: Isso ficou parecendo com 'Noviça rebelde'. E eu imaginei o Edward vestido de noviça, não foi nada legal.)(L.A.: Agora você apanha, mundiça uÓ! #MariusPintolar.)(L.A. 2: Gente, o Marius é da fic Bella Problema X Edward Solução. Ok,chega de propaganda.)**

"O quê?" Edward sabia que Carlisle era muito religioso, mas não sabia que ele não aceitaria sua escolha de vida.** (Vovó: Saber que seu filho quer ser Drag Queen não é uma coisa que é aceita tão fácil assim. Eu bem queria que você levasse alguns chutes por isso.) (L.A.: Pois é, Ed, os pais não aceitam bem a notícia que seu filho virou puta e agora da o cu na esquina... Mas não liga pra isso, colega! Vai fundo (ou deixe colocar fundo) na sua nova vida!)**

"Sim. Você tem sido um menino muito mal, e agora vai ser punido por isso."** (Vovó: C-a-r-a-l-h-o. Isso foi copiado de algum pornô trash, só pode! A próxima frase seria: "E agora você vai levar uma surra de pau! MWHAUHAUHAUHA!" TENSO.)(L.A.: Que medinho do Dr. Carlisle... vai rolar dedada, vai rolar dedada, vai rolar... *canta o mantra* )** Carlisle insistiu. Ele sorriu diabolicamente**(#Vovó pegou uma guirlanda de azevinho, um fio de telefone, uma Amoeba e fez uma forca para a autora e outra para a tradutora#)(L.A. ajudou a Vovó a fazer as forcas.)** para Edward. O vampiro mais novo imediatamente entendeu o que o outro dizia,** (Vovó: Ligação empática sacana do tipo "E aí, a nossa tá boa?" OU "Tá fazendo exercícios? O nosso tem que ficar disposto!")(L.A.: Edward, devia ter percebido isso antes... Você não lia mentes?)** e deu seu sorriso torto para Carlisle. Edward sabia que ele estava a ponto de ter uma imensa quantidade de prazer.** (Vovó: Comofaz para esta troca de sorrisos e mensagens subliminares destes dois. Continuo acreditando que o Carlisle falou no ouvido do Edward "Ai, gostoso! Quer transar?".)(L.A.: Meu Deus... não acredito que vou ripar isso... AAAARGH, HADES, ME SALVE! EU SOU INOCENTE! –n)**

Carlisle queria começar imediatamente.** (#Vovó pegou insulfilm, cola escolar, uma saia –do John- de uniforme colegial, uvas passas e fez uma bazuca. Depois arrebentou a frase#)(L.A.: Bicha que não gosta de esperar. Usem azeite, viu! #PiadaInterna) ** Se aproximou de Edward rapidamente**(#Vovó juntou um aerosol, uma garrafa pet, um pé de alface e um jumento, criou uma fissura na terra e jogou o PC lá dentro#)(L.A. se recusa a ripar e começa a chorar.) ** e o envolveu em seus braços e começou a beijá-lo ansiosamente.** (#Vovó está seguindo o rastro deixado pelos 'mentes' para achar a casa da autora e a da tradutora#) (L.A. para de chorar: PORRA, VELHO! Eu tive pesadelos ao ler 'Snape Çedussaum' e agora vem isso? TOMANOCU! *pede a algum hacker pra achar o endereço das autoras*)** Carlisle colocou a língua furiosamente**(Vovó: Percebam que ela está usando todos os sinônimos possíveis para ilustrar uma "rapidinha": rapidamente, ansiosamente, furiosamente e por aí vai.)(L.A.: Verdade,Vovó... *pega o conhaque* Melhor me preparar...)** na boca do outro vampiro. Eles estavam começando a se entregar,** (Vovó: Espera, alguém tem que ser ativo nesta história. Tenho a impressão de que vai sobrar para o mais gay deles.)(L.A.: Daqui a pouco alguém vai ficar de quatro e gemer... E eu até sei quem...)** queriam ficar perto um do outro o máximo possível.** (Vovó: Isso porque a baixaria nem começou ainda.)(L.A. está vomitando na caixa de areia do Fulano.)** Carlisle, então, começou a beijar o pescoço de Edward e sentiu a ereção dele em suas pernas.** (Vovó: O Carlisle sentiu o pênis do Edward na perna dele? Que isso, teletransporte de órgãos? Por acaso o Carlisle vai ficar com dois e o outro sem nenhum?) (L.A.: WTF? Como assim? Sentido mandou um abraço.)** Edward adorava aquilo. **(L.A.: É BICHA! #LailaDominique.)**

Em seguida, Carlisle rasgou a blusa de Edward com um único movimento.** (Vovó: Blusa, sei.)** "O que você tá fazendo?"** (Vovó: Eu pensei em um trocadalho com 'blusa' e 'camisinha' tão fail que eu nem vou colocar aqui.)(L.A.: Eita bicha burra, hein? O que você acha que ele ta fazendo? Jogando damas com a rainha? –Q)** Edward perguntou. Mas Carlisle estava fascinado pelo corpo de Edward, ele encarava o magnifico peito e o abdômen definido do rapaz.** (Vovó: Opa, roubaram a descrição que a Bella fazia nos livros para a morcegona. É, tá faltando criatividade.)(L.A.: Carlisle, achei que você tinha salvação... Mas é bicha também! Não se fazem vampiros como antigamente...)(Vovó: Não mesmo, L.A. Se bem que em Vampire Diares eles são gostosos e malvados... Mas a Meyer que manda nesta bagaça, LOGO as coisas não fazem sentido.)**

Aparentemente vampiros podem atrair outros vampiros assim como atraem humanos.** (Vovó: Ou causarem repulsa, porque, aqui no terreiro, ninguém suporta vampiros.)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó.)**

Carlisle passou a sugar os mamilos**(Vovó: Isso é tão sem noção. Homens não tem células sensoriais ligadas à função reprodutiva neste lugar. Mamilos de homem são as coisas mais inúteis que se tem história.)(L.A.: "Peitinho!" –Q)** de Edward que gemeu em resposta ao estímulo.** (Vovó: Não estamos falando de uma mulher, que tem peitos e sim de uma morcegona, beijos.)(L.A.: Edward travesti. Pronto, falei.)** Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto o mais velho lambia entre seu peito. Carlisle adorava ouvir Edward gemendo de prazer. Os dois esperaram por isso por muito tempo.** (Vovó: Parágrafo cheio de substantivos e mamilos anormais. Eu mereço. #vai procurar Teobaldo para jogarem xadrez#)(L.A.: Cullen = bando de vampiros gays com anatomia estranha. TENHAM MEDO!)**

Carlisle passou a lamber o abdômen perfeito de Edward, distribuindo beijos, enquanto Edward passava a mão em seu cabelo. Sem aviso, Carlisle se levantou.** (Vovó: Como assim sem aviso? Imaginei o pênis dele levantando como uma catapulta e batendo em sua testa. CENA CABULOSA.) (L.A.: Credo, Vovó! Esqueceu de tomar seu remédio de novo?)(Vovó: Que remédio? #Chuta as cartelas para debaixo da cadeira#)**

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou com uma expressão triste.** (Vovó: "Sacumé, é que eu tenho que tomar umas antes de pegar alguém com pinto. Ou então você veste uma calcinha com um furo atrás, a escolha é sua.")(L.A.: "Só um minuto, vou pegar o 'anjinho azul'. Sem ele não sobe!")**

"As calças." Carlisle declarou.** (Vovó: As meias. –q)(L.A. vomitou no chão.)**

"O que tem?" Edward estava confuso.** (Vovó: "São lindas! Onde comprou? É um modelo da nova coleção da Ivete Sangalo?")(L.A.: "Arrasou! Biba mona, que tudo! Vou soltar as minhas plumas, te gongar fazendo a egípcia! (acreditem ou não, isso é um trecho de uma música)) (Vovó: Comédia MTV RULEIA!)**

"Tire." Os olhos o rapaz brilharam e rapidamente ele desabotoou e retirou seu jeans. Os olhos de Carlisle se alargaram.** (Vovó: "Mas que coisa cuti cuti este seu micropênis, Edward! Posso pegar para ver se é de verdade?")(L.A.: "Meu Deus, Edward, não tinha um maior?" –Q)**

"O que?" Novamente o garoto estava confuso.** (Vovó: É impressão minha OU alguém pegou uma cena de NC entre a Bella e o Edward, trocou os nomes e os órgãos, colocou o Ed como mocinha e postou?)(L.A.: Acho que não é impressão...)**

"É enorme!"** (Vovó: Que coisa de puta. Quanto você pagou a mais pelo serviço, porque elogios falsos não são por conta da casa, Ed.)(L.A.: Que bicha mentirosa. Enfie essa falsidade no cu!)** O homem exclamou. E era mesmo, Carlisle percebeu o pênis de Edward quase saindo de seu calção apertado. Carlisle caiu de joelhos em choque, por alguns segundos, ele ficou ajoelhado, com a boca aberta.** (Vovó: Ficou de boca aberta ao ver o Bilu? Hum, tá querendo, hein, danado!)(L.A.: HU! HOHOHOHOHO. A bicha nunca tinha visto um de perto...) **

"Eu sei que a sua boca está implorando para ter algo imenso dentro dela." (por favor não me culpe, a autora escreveu, só estou traduzindo.)** (Vovó: A boca está implorando e a tradutora quer tirar o corpo fora. A boca implora, mano. Implora por pinto. SÓ PODE SER BRINKS. #Vai procurar vodka com paládio para tentar esquecer a fic#)(L.A.: Tirando o seu da reta, hein, autora? Isso NÃO adianta! Você postou essa merda, agora aguenta! *acha a casa da autora e joga uma bomba lá.*) ** Edward disse, convencido.** (Vovó: Valeu, Mr. Cabulosidade. #PiadaInterna)(L.A.: Bicha convencida. Argh, se joga, purpurina! #NaylaBrizart.)(L.A. 2: Nayla Brizart é... um ser do programa Silicone Show. Parei com a propaganda #2)** Carlisle pegou a parte de cima da cueca de Edward e lentamente**(Vovó: Lentamente? Vou dar lentamente uma paulada na sua moleira pra você ver o quanto é bom ficar lendo essa fic.)** a tirou. Finalmente,** (Vovó: MEEEEENNNTE! FÉLADAPULTA! #Pega a P50 e atira para todos os lados#)(L.A.: PORRA! *pega a MeteBala e sai do terreiro atirando com a Vovó* ENFIA O 'MENTE' NO CU, CARALHO!)** o calção chegou na ponta sensível de seu pênis.** (Vovó: "Como diz o angolano, meto só a cabecinha! Só a cabecinha, só só só com a cabecinha! (8)")(L.A. está com medo da Vovó agora.)** Acertando o queixo de Carlisle quando ele acabou de retirar a cueca de Edward.** (Vovó: Carlisle fez movimentos ÇÉKISSIS e tirou a cueca com a boca? Os infectologistas não aprovam este slash, não mesmo. Pensando bem, eles não aprovam coisa nenhuma.)(L.A.: Existem infectologistas?)**

"OMG" Disse Carlisle.** (Vovó: VTCN, disse Vovó.)(L.A.: VSF, disse Lady Gagá.)**

"21 cm" disse Edward, convencido. (diz a autora)** (Vovó: Diz o seu cu, isso sim. Vou colocar uma régua no seu e no dela.)(L.A: Ai, ai... Já vi maiores! #PassadoObscuroSeRevela.) **

"Parece muito mais largo que isso."** (Vovó: Espera: são 21cm de LARGURA? CAAAARAAAAALLLHH...)(L.A:WTF? TÁ COM ELEFANTÍASE AI EMBAIXO, HEIN, ED?)**

"Eu sei," Edward respondeu com seu sorriso torto.** (Vovó: O sorriso respondeu? WTF? OMG! O que será da humanidade depois que descobri que a boca pode implora e o sorriso pode responder?)(L.A: A humanidade entrará em pânico eterno OU em estado vegetativo –Q)**

"Bom, você sabe o que dizem sobre vampiros."** (Vovó: Sei não. Que eles não podem ter ereção, já que não tem sangue ou um coração que funcione?)(L.A.: "É dos baixinhos, gorduchos, carecas e com um leve hálito de fezes que elas gostam mais!" #euri)** Carlisle disse.

"O que?" Edward perguntou.

"Vampiros são perfeitos em _todos_ os jeitos."** (Vovó: Até vestidos de drag? Tá, parei.)(L.A: Ta bom, viu. Cláudia, senta lá.)** Carlisle brincou e Edward riu. O homem ficou encarando por mais alguns momentos.** (Vovó: O NC mais longo de toda a minha vida. Se bem que em "Sacanagem ou Putaria" as preliminares duraram mais que o ato, então...)(L.A: Refletindo aqui... é a primeira vez que eu ripo uma cena dessas... É, comecei em grande estilo!)(Vovó: L.A., você é sadomasoquista? SLASH NÃO É COISA PRA GENTE NORMAL!)**

"Acaba logo com isso." disse Edward.** (Vovó: O que eu disse? Até as personagens estão de saco cheio destes diálogos escrotos. #Vai colher margaridas carnívoras e buscar um 'incenso' para relaxar#) (L.A.: Não aquenta mais esperar pra dar, hein, Ed? Bicha apressadinha...)**

Carlisle se sentiu intenso,** (Vovó: Comofaz para se sentir intenso? Daqui a pouco ele se sente absoluto e quer ganhar um Crossfox! IMAGEM MENTAL ESTRANHA.)(L.A.: MUITO ESTRANHA, Vovó.)** ele empurrou o rapaz até sua cadeira.** (Vovó: Espero que não seja uma cadeira de ouro, tomei trauma disso depois de Snape Çedussaum.)(L.A.: NÃO ME LEMBRE DAQUILO! *volta a tremer e ter ânsia de vômito.*)** O mais novo jogou sua cabeça para trás quando o mais velho segurou seu pênis com uma das mãos.** (Vovó: A única merda que o Ed faz é jogar a cabeça pra trás o tempo inteiro. Deixe de ser passivo conformado, morcegona!)(L.A.: Não tem jeito mais, Vovó. Uma vez passivo, passivo até morrer! #HinoDoCorinthias *apanha dos corintianos*)(Vovó: Cleyciane que o diga! #CavalosNuncaMas)**

"Oh... oh Deus!"** (Vovó: VOCATIVO! #Arranca o capô de um carro, o amassa até ficar com forma de uma vírgula e a coloca na frase#)(L.A.: VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO VOCATIVO... *repete até babar loucamente*)** Edward gritou.** (Vovó: NHÁÁÁÁÉÉÍÍÍNN!) (L.A.: "AH! AH, WILSON, VAI! VAI DEVAGAR PORQUE EU SOU MOÇA E NÃO QUERO SENTIR DOR! (8)")** Carlisle estava satisfeito com o prazer que estava proporcionando ao companheiro.** (Vovó: Isso porque a baixaria mal começou.)(L.A.: E isso devia ser uma punição...)** Carlisle pegou na cabeça do pênis de Edward e desceu a mão lentamente.** (Vovó: Desce rebolando lentamente em cima do mastro da salvação e MORRA!)(L.A.: "Desce mais, mais um fahrenheitinho! Desce mais,mais um fahrenheitinho!(8)") ** "Sim" Edward disse. "Oh, eu adoro isso."** (Vovó: "Amo muito tudo isso! Nesta semana, comprando um McMichael Lanche Infeliz, você ganha um morcego broxa de brinde!")(L.A.: Nunca mais eu penso no McDonald's do mesmo jeito...)**

Carlisle começou a ir cada vez mais rápido, Edward gemia cada vez mais.** (Vovó: Aaaaah, e o que eles estão fazendo mesmo? As descrições são confusas e eu não tenho a menor ideia do que se passa.)(L.A.: "Ah, vai! vai, Carlisle, vai!" *leva tiros*)** Mas seu pênis era grande demais para somente uma mão.** (Vovó: Eram 21cm de largura mesmo. Deve ter um 2cm de comprimento.)(L.A.: Deve ter menos que isso, Vovó. Afinal, estamos falando de EdwardGostaDeDar o CULLen)** A mão de Carlisle estava começando a ficar cansada de acariciar o enorme órgão de Edward,** (#Vovó imagina Carlisle acariciando o intestino e lambendo os pulmões de Edward, morre de infarto fulminante#)(L.A.: Só um detalhe... Vampiros não se cansam, PORRA!)** então ele passou a usar as duas mãos.

Edward olhou para baixo de sua nuvem de prazer**(Vovó: NUVEM DE PRAZER? Tomara que caia um meteoro da paixão na sua cabeça e exploda esta família gay incestuosa de vampiros mal formados!)(L.A.: "Nuvem de cristal, que me faz brilhar..." Ah, é LUA. Desculpinha, ai!)** para ver o que o outro estava fazendo. "Eu sabia que meu pênis era grande, mas não sabia que era _tão_ grande."** (#Vovó pega uma lança medieval e empala Edward#)(L.A.: Como eu disse antes, já vi maiores. E MUITO maiores ,mas isso não vem ao caso...)**

"Sim," Concordou Carlisle. "Você gosta disso?"** (Vovó: #Joga querosene sobre os dois# Sua cara queimando? Adoro! #Joga o isqueiro em cima deles#)(L.A.: "Amo muito tudo isso!" –n)**

"Oh, sim."** (Vovó: Oh, não.)(L.A.: Oh, shit!)**

Carlisle colocou a língua pra fora,** (Vovó: Estilo Vennom, saca?)(L.A.: Estilo Orochimaru. TENHAM MEDO!)** virou o membro em direção ao peito de Edward e lambeu da base até a ponta.** (Vovó: Espere um segundo.) (Vovó 2: Que membro foi virado? E que diabo de membro é esse que vai até o peito do Edward? Ele deve ter, no mínimo 70cm, porque seria o tamanho médio de um tórax.)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó. Edward é um travecão estranho com membros enormes que saem de lugar nenhum. CARALHO, os trashes me surpreendem a cada dia que passa.)**

"E disso?" Carlisle perguntou.** (Vovó: Morram, os dois! #Atira tomates, granadas e latas de tinta nos dois#)(L.A. respondeu: "Não. MORRAM, MUNDIÇAS!" *joga unhas postiças afiadas nos dois*)**

Edward gritou de prazer. "Oh sim"**(Vovó: Oh, shit. Que NC interminável. Não poderia ser só "Eles meteram e foram felizes para sempre!"? #JohnFeelings)(L.A.: Argh, quando vamos chegar na parte que acaba a fic? Preciso sair, tenho salão marcado!)**

Carlisle fez o mesmo movimento,** (Vovó: "Ele senta e levanta! Não hora do amor, todo morcegão tem sua malícia!(8) " #é atingida por um joystick do Jeremy#)(L.A. joga outro joystick do Jeremy em Vovó.)** mas quando ele chegou na ponta,** (Vovó: "...do abismo..")(L.A.: Eu li 'porta'.)** bem devagar empurrou o **(Vovó: Ignore estas 2 palavras.)**pau de Edward**(Vovó: "...então todos foram felizes para sempre, fim.")** entre seus lábios até o fundo de sua garganta,**(L.A.: "...E vomitou. Aí, Ed ficou com nojinho e fugiu. Fim!")** ele ia cada vez mais rápido e Edward gemia alto, sua respiração ficando rápida.**(L.A.: Geme, sua puta sem mãe! –Q)**

Gotas de suor se acumulavam nas sobrancelhas de Edward.** (Vovó: Imaginem uma pocinha de suor no cu dele, que lindo. –not)(L.A.: Desde quando vampiros SUAM? Autora surtada de merda, vai se foder!) ** De repente, Carlisle se afastou.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou.** (Vovó: Isso porque ele estava gemendo e, do nada, começou um papo sussa. Fic com uma coerência brilhante. -not)(L.A.: "Ah, Edward, você é broxante! Pronto, falei.")**

Carlisle delicadamente**(Vovó: DELICADAMENTE DE CU É ROLA! ARGH! #Atira pães de mel, cotonetes e um hidrante nos dois#)(L.A.: Enfia esse 'mente' no pulmão e MORRE, CARALHO!) ** retirou sua blusa que estava grudenta de suor.** (Vovó: Tirou a camisinha dele, foi? #FAIL)(L.A.: VAMPIROS NÃO SUAM! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *começa a atirar pra todos os lados*)** Edward contemplava o corpo sobrenatural de Carlisle,** (Vovó: Pois é, depois do nick da autora e destas descrições, já sei o que fazer com essas mariconas. #Pega o facão e decepa a cabeça deles#) ** ele nunca havia visto nada tão sexy.** (Vovó: "I'm too sexy for my shirt!" –not)(L.A.: "So sexy and hot!" –n)** Os músculos perfeitos de Carlisle brilhavam.** (Vovó: Que coisa mais gay, mano. Acho que vou dar retorno em tudo que comi nestas férias. #Sente que o peru de natal quer sair com a lentilha do ano novo#)(L.A.: Estavam no sol, com certeza!)(Vovó: Oh, não! É uma orgia ao ar livre? QUE MEDO!)** Edward quase gozou com a sexualidade do homem em sua frente.** (Vovó: HADOUKEN! #Vidademerda)(L.A.: Ejaculação precoce. –Q)**

"OMG" Edward murmurou. "Nunca vi tão duro na minha vida."** (Vovó: Faltou uma palavra ali, não? E que mania estranha destas mariconas! É 'OMG' o tempo inteiro!)(L.A.: Em nome de Javé eu digo: NÃÃÃO!)**

"Oh, mas eu ainda não acabei." Disse Carlisle.** (Vovó: 'Acabar' significa matar neste contexto? Diz que sim?)(L.A.: Argh, ainda não acabou? *toma vodka com coca-cola*)**

"Ooh.."** (Vovó: PUTZ, QUE GAY. DÁ UM DILDO PRA ELE!)(L.A.: Argh, imagens mentais vindo...)**

Carlisle voltou para sua posição inicial e passou a lamber o saco de Edward enquanto acariciava o membro.** (Vovó: Agora começam as palavras de baixo calão... Poizé, trash é tudo igual.)(L.A.: Imaginei os pelos do saco do Edward agarrando nos dentes do Carlisle. Eu avisei que as imagens mentais estavam vindo!)** "Oh Deus" Edward gemia. "Oh sim. Eu vou gozar."** (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre este NC, originalmente, ser um BellaEdward e fizeram uma adaptação tosca?)(L.A.:Eca. Gozo de vampiro é cola colorida com glitter! –Q)(#Vovó morreu de rir#)**

De repente Edward gozou, seu gozo durou uns sete segundos.** (Vovó: Posso atacar de beta para relembrar os velhos tempos? "De repente, Edward gozou, o que durou uns sete segundos." Mas nem escrita direito esta frase fica legal.)(L.A.: Ah... Foda-se.)** Carlisle lambeu todo o sêmen. "mmm" Carlisle gemeu. "Tão gostoso, quase tão gostoso quanto o seu pau." **(Vovó: Depois de 'sêmen' a tradutora coloca um 'pau'. É, assim fica difícil.)(L.A.: Carlisle... Nunca mais olharei pra você do mesmo jeito, sua bicha louca que gosta de um pau com elefantíase!)**A respiração do rapaz era pesada, mas antes que pudesse se controlar, o homem levantou. "Levanta" Carlisle ordenou.** (Vovó: Vai jogar a passivinha na parede e dar uma surra de pau mole até ela pedir clemência. Acho que é nesta hora que eu fujo. #Tenta fugir pela saída de incêndio, mas é barrada por John que a desacorda#) (L.A.: É assim mesmo... uma bicha manda enquanto a passivinha obedece caladinha!)**

Edward obedeceu, quase com medo e completamente excitado.** (Vovó: Isso é o mesmo que gostar de um estupro, ô, Zé! Parece que bebe! Tem medo, mas quer dar mesmo assim!) (Vovó 2: Nossa, agora que eu percebi que tem uma frase IDÊNTICA EM CADA PALAVRA na ripagem que fizemos em conjunto com a NBRIP! Só que era com a Draco e a Mione, não deixa de ser ruim, né?)(L.A.: Olha o plágio correndo solto!) ** Apesar de ter acabado, ainda não estava acabado.** (Vovó: QUE COESÃO FANTÁSTICA. Quase tive um orgasmo múltiplo fulminante depois dessa. –not #Arranca um pé de arruda pela raiz e tenta rogar uma praga para que o monitor exploda#) (L.A.: Hiper explicativo. Coesão mandou um beijo na bunda.-Q)** Ele tinha chegado ao clímax, mas Carlisle ainda nem havia tirado seu pênis,** (Vovó: Tirar com uma machadinha? Porque, né?)(L.A.: Pega o canivete amolado do vovô! –Q)** na verdade, Edward nunca realmente viu o membro do outro. Agora ele estava ainda mais excitado.** (Vovó: Que coisa mais confusa! Primeiro ele tem medo, depois fica excitado, tem um delírio estranho e solta, do nada, "nunca realmente vi o membro dele". EITA PUTA QUE PARIU.)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó.)**

O rapaz se levantou, mas não podia se mexer,** (Vovó: HÃ? Movimentos ninjas fodásticos nesta fic! Nada acontece REALMENTE, só podemos estar em Matrix!)(L.A.: Vai mexendo a cabecinha, vai mexendo... –Q)** ele estava maravilhado como Carlisle estava à um passo de distância.** (Vovó: Deve ser a catinga que sai do seu cu que está afastando ele.)(L.A.: Ele tava maravilhado... Argh, desisti de tentar entender. *toma mais vodka com coca-cola*)** Se sentiu extremamente sortudo por ter recebido um boquete daquele homem.** (Vovó: Sorte? Cara, o seu padastro está te INSTRUSPÃNO e você chama isto de sorte? Você seu deu conta que, pelas descrições da Meyer, ele não vai ficar cansado e vai comer seu cu pela eternidade?)(L.A.: Sortudo? Você é uma bicha carente, isso sim!)** Ele irradiava sexo.**(L.A.: Como irradia sexo? Coloca placas de neon no corpo e um monte de pênis de borracha pendurados? –Q)(#Vovó vomitou depois da imagem mental#)**

"Vire-se."** (Vovó: "...tá na hora de passar talquinho."-q)(L.A.: Ah, não quero ler, não quero ler! *começa a chorar*)**O homem mandou. Edward fez como mandado.** (Vovó: "Bom garoto! Agora rola! Senta! Fingi de morto! Agora abra as pernas, tenho desejos necrófilos!" –not)(L.A.: Bicha obediente e passiva. Ah, conta tudo pra sua mãe! -Q)**Carlisle o curvou em sua mesa, Edward sabia o que estava por vir.** (Vovó: Não brinca! Quer dizer que a mona está molhadinha porque sabe sobre a piroca federal que ele vai ter que encarar! Fail pra você, Ed.)(L.A.: Ele vai tomar nas pregas!)** Ele estava satisfeito, com medo, preocupado, mas acima de tudo, feliz com a experiência mais quente do mundo.** (Vovó: Ele sentiu tudo isso ao mesmo tempo? Bipolaridade é pouco para este cara. E, ainda por cima, este 'experiência quente' não retrata em nada o sexo entre seres FRIOS.)(L.A.: Wow, Ed, você sente demais. O que sentiria se eu pegasse uma machadinha e metesse no seu cérebro? Ficaria feliz também?)** Ele podia ouvir Carlisle desabotoar a calça, ouviu o movimento**(Vovó: OUVIU O MOVIMENTO. Mas que... PORRA É ESSA? Tá pensando que slash é bagunça?)(L.A.: Ouça o movimento... Assim mesmo... Vai, devagar, hmmm... –Qmaster)** da calça e da cueca sendo retiradas ao mesmo tempo.** (Vovó: E foi este movimento que ele 'OUVIU'. Quero ver se você ouve um movimento de facas voadoras indo na sua direção. #Amola as facas da casa da Barbie#)**

De repente, algo duro atingiu a bunda de Edward.** (Vovó: Foi uma bala de P50? Diz que sim! Ou será que foi um guardachuva? Ou um cálice de prata? Ou um Ken príncipe? –q)(L.A.: Foi uma estaca de prata! Agora é só afundá-la até o cérebro dele! –Q)** Carlisle gemeu e delicadamente passou a mão pela bunda perfeita do rapaz.** (Vovó: Delicadamente eu te espancarei até a morte. #pega uma Avaiana de Pau da Munda, as pantufas de Astolfinho da Gareth, e arranca a cabeça de Carlisle#)(L.A.: Aquela bunda enrugada? #OsVampirosQueSeMordam Carlisle, você tem mal gosto pra bundas...)(Vovó: L.A., esse filme foi uma das ripagens mais loucas que eu já vi. Espero não ter imagens mentais depois de você ter me lembrado dele.)**

"Está pronto para o seu punimento?"** (Vovó: Essa palavra existe, mano? Porque, se existe, ela tem uma fonética desgraçada. #Vai procurar mel para colocar no conhaque com creolina#)(L.A.: Punimento de cu é rola! #JohnFeelings)** Carlisle perguntou.

"Sim." Edward disse. "Me dá.** (Vovó: 'Me dá' é um extintor de incêndio alojado no seu intestino grosso, seu retardado! Próclises não devem ficar no começo da frase, seu anormal!)(L.A.: 'Me dá' não, Edward. O certo seria 'ME COME'.)** Me sinto vazio sem você dentro de mim.** (Vovó: "Vem, meu recheiinho! Vem cá que eu estou carente!" #PergunteAGareth)(L.A.: Qui tocântih. –n)** Me preencha, por favor!"** (#Vovó pegou uma mangueira de bombeiro e enfiou em Edward pela entrada traseira. Já se passaram 5 minutos e ela não achou o fundo#)(L.A.: Papinho de bicha carente. Ah, esqueci que é o Edward.)** Ele implorou.** (#Vovó juntou todas as próclises indevidas, construiu uma ponte com 15 metros de altura e empurrou as personagens, a fic, a autora e a tradutora dela#)(L.A.: "Implora, cachorra! Quero você de joelhos implorando. IMPLORA, PORRA!" –Q)**

"Ok," Carlisle respondeu ao seu pedido. "Aqui vai." E então ele saiu do quarto.** (Vovó: Negando fogo, hein? Seu brocha! #aponta e ri#)(L.A.: HAHA! Deixou a bicha molhadinha sozinha! SE FODEU! Ou melhor, não te foderam! *começa a rir*)**

"O que?" Edward gritou, ele estava furioso.** (Vovó: "Folta aki, seu danadjénho! Agora ki comessool faiz u silvissu direithénho! Naum manday voxe mi atissar, agorah aguentah!" –q)(L.A.: Ai, ai, Edzinha. Só porque não deu uma bimbada não precisa ficar nervosinha,não!)** Essa era a pior tortura que já tinha passado.** (Vovó: Acho que esta nem foi uma das piores fics. Mas é tosca, muito tosca. Ficar sem um bofe não é tão ruim, Ed. Veja o caso da Beyoncé que fez uma música e ganhou uma porrada de dinheiro. Faça um funk e seja feliz. -not)(L.A.: Pior? Isso porque você ainda não foi torturado por mim. Ainda. O que é seu está guardado...)** Pior que se tornar um vampiro.** (Vovó: Pra quem passou mais de 100 anos sem queimar a rosca, esperar 2 minutos pela vaselina não é tão mal assim.)(L.A.: Nem vem, passivinha! Deixa de ser apressada!)** Sem aviso a porta abriu.** (Vovó: Dilatação anal. –q)** Ele suspirou aliviado. Ele não saiu da posição,** (Vovó: "Para na posição!" #Mineirinho e Bombadão Feelings)(L.A.: "Para da posição, para na posição! A menina quer pressão, então..."(8))** mas ouviu passos além do de Carlisle. "Quem é?"** (Vovó: "Trouxe alguns amigos, já que o seu cu é tão grande! Este é o coelho da Páscoa, este é o Alastor Moody, este é o Pé Grande e esta é a Tammy Gretchen!"-q)(L.A.: "Miguxas minhas, Ed. Vamos nos divertir mais ainda. Elas trouxeram brinquedinhos!")** Edward perguntou.

"Isso não importa."** (Vovó: Poizé, o desconhecido só quer pegar uma beirada da sua bunda, nada demais. Fica sussa aí na mesa e descontrai a rodelinha. -not)** Carlisle respondeu empurrando a cabeça de Edward que parou de se importar, porque Carlisle estava no quarto.** (Vovó: Sente só, que coesão MAGNÍFICA! Que coisa de gênio! Foda-se o mundo porque o Carlisle está em todas as frases!)(L.A.: What? Quem entender ganha um par de ingresso pro meu show!)** "Agora você sabe como a Bella se sentiu.** (Vovó: Acho que não, já que ele não tem uma vagina.)(L.A.: Quem sabe ele tem? É travecão, menina!)** Você terá que voltar pra ela porque conhece o seu sofrimento.** (Vovó: Lógica brilhante e coerente. Troféu joinha pro Carlisle! –not)(L.A.: Claro, isso se iguala a 4 meses de depressão profunda. Ah VSF, autora.) ** Vamos manter nosso amor em segredo,** (Vovó: "Fui jogar bilhar com a minha tia avó banguela, mas acabei com salmonela depois de comer um acarajé demoníaco." #MomentoQ)(L.A.: "Amor é amor e o lance é o lance!" Porra, não acredito que eu digitei isso...)(Vovó: L.A. funkeira forever. –q)** ela nunca vai descobrir. Mortais são idiotas.** (Vovó: Não vou dizer quem mais é idiota, são muitos processos que o SeMu já enfrenta por minha causa.) (Vovó 2: BRUNYURIE, PRONTOFALEI.) (L.A.: HU!HOHOHO HOHOHOHO. Vovó, dessa vez eu cubro as despesas do advogado.) ** Agora, está realmente pronto?"

"Oh Deus, sim."** (Vovó: Oh, não. Esse NC féladapulta não tem fim? Já chega, não tem vaselina que chegue para estes dois!)(L.A.: Acabou ainda não? TOMANOCUSEMVASELINA!)**

"Bom." Carlisle abriu a bunda**(Vovó: Que coisa desagradável de ser lida. A autora nem prepara os leitores e já usa todo o vocabulário chulo que aprendeu assistindo –escondida- os vídeos pornôs do irmão.)(L.A.: Imagem mental bizarra destruidora de cérebros.) ** de Edward e lentamente enfiou seu pênis no buraco de Edward.** (Vovó: Perceba o quanto esta frase é bem escrita: São substantivos que não acabam mais, sufixo 'mente' para todos os lados, palavras de baixo calão... E, quanto ao NC Ninja Matrix Ioga Master, não tenho comentários que possam ser publicados.)(L.A.: É, a Vovó disse tudo.)**

Edward estava em êxtase, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, era maravilhoso.** (Vovó: O cara só ABRIU A SUA BUNDA e METEU UM CARALHO ENORME NELA. Seu masoquista, você deveria estar em agonia, já que está perdendo as pregas. Mas estamos em um trash daqueles e os detalhes são irrelevantes.)(L.A.: Tomar nas pregas dói, Edward! Mas como é um 'vampiro' emo, masoquista, purpurinado até na alma, acho que você acha isso excitante, né?)** Carlisle continuava enfiando seu gigantesco pau no buraco faminto de Edward.** (Vovó: QUE COISA MAIS TOSCA. #Pega um pouco de tequila para criar coragem de ler a frase novamente# 'pau' é tão chulo que é digno da classificação "Pornô Star" da Shinigami Anthy e 'buraco faminto' é, sem dúvida nenhuma, a pior expressão que eu já vi para se falar em um slash. E olha que eu já li muitas coisas terríveis na minha época de beta.)(L.A.: Meu Javé do bom caminho(-Q), achei que nunca ia ripar uma merda dessas, mas... *pega a garrafa de pinga* Pronto, estou preparada!)** Por todo o tempo Edward estava gritando e finalmente, Carlisle enfiou todo o pênis no ânus de Edward.** (Vovó: Aproveita e enfie alguns 'mente' que estão sobrando neste parágrafo. #Vai alimentar Fulano#)(L.A. está ocupada com Tio João. Volta depois.)**

"Isso é bom?" Carlisle perguntou.** (Vovó: Vamos recapitular: o ativo –que é um padrasto sem pudor- está perguntando para o filho-que é um devasso e boiola- se levar pica no cu é bom. ONDE ESTE MUNDO VAI PARAR?)(L.A.: No baú de David Jones, Vovó! #PiratasDoCaribe )**

"Oh, sim." Edward respondeu. "Essa é a melhor sensação do mundo. Quanto mede o seu pau?"** (Vovó: No meio da transa rola um papo sussa sobre trivialidades. Pois é, tudo pode acontecer em um trash.)(L.A.: Cara, para TUDO pra perguntar isso? Trash, vai entender...)**

"23 cm" Carlisle disse.** (Vovó: Já vi maiores.)(L.A.: Hey, essa fala é minha! *joga um ursinho de pelúcia em chamas na Vovó*)**

"Parece muito maior que isso." Edward murmurou.** (Vovó: Depende do ponto de vista, já que você está sendo empalado, a impressão é essa. Mas, como você é um boiola masoquista e finge que tem células sensoriais no ânus, deve estar adorando sentar na mandioca brava. #Fica nervosa e vai açoitar os padres pedófilos que moram em frente ao Terreiro#)(L.A.: Vai começar de novo... Daqui a pouco vão falar que são 23cm de largura.) **

"Eu sei." Carlisle declarou, mas não soou convencido. "É muita dor?"** (Vovó: "NÃÃÃÃÃO! QUE ISSO, IMPRESÃO SUA, SEU DANADO!")(L.A.: "QUE NADA, MONA! EU PASSEI AZEITE ANTES. TÁ BELEZA!")**

"Oh não, a dor é o melhor.** (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre o boiola masoquista?)(L.A.: Masoquista. Pronto, falei.) ** Além disso, eu sou um vampiro, posso dar conta."** (Vovó: Taí, uma função que eu não sabia que os vampiros tinham! Deve ser muito útil esse talento, hein? #Rouba a prancha de Gareth e quebra o monitor com ela#)(L.A.: Claaaaaaro, né? Quero ver se eu meter uma motosserra no seu cu se você aguenta, bicha passiva masoquista de merda!)**

"Ok." Disse Carlisle. Edward gemia alto, sentindo a intromissão.** (Vovó: "Você vem sempre aqui?")(L.A.: "Hey, mano, como tu vai entrando assim, hein? Tem medo de morrer não?" –Q)** Carlisle estava no controle e começou a ir mais rápido.** (Vovó: Parece narração de corrida de kart, mano! Loooooool!)(L.A. riu da Vovó.)** Ele tirava quase o pênis todo e depois enfiava com força.** (#Vovó está fugindo para não ter que ripar este parágrafo#)(L.A.: Eu ainda sou inocente, meu Deus. Livre-me disso, por favor! *começa a rezar*)** Enfiava com tanta força que em cada estocada a mesa ia alguns centímetros para frente.** (Vovó: Mas ele já deve, no mínimo, ter esfolado a próstata do Edward! Ah, esqueci que os vampiros nasceram para ser mariconas e não se importam com isso.)(L.A. se recusa a ripar o resto.)** E a cada vez que ele ia fundo o máximo que podia, Edward arfava e gemia realmente alto.** (#Vovó roubou um mamute do museu de história natural, fez a sua Praga Racoon Cafeína RedBull Master, deu vida a ele e matou as duas moçoilas#) ** Carlisle estava indo tão rápido que só levou meio segundo para enfiar, tirar e enfiar de novo, e força nunca diminuía.** (Vovó: QUE DETALHE MAIS FASHION! –not #vomita sobre o teclado#)(L.A.: Não quero saber os detalhes! Poupe-me! *vomita no chão*)**

Finalmente Carlisle parou, ainda dentro de Edward,** (Vovó: Grandes merdas. #ligou o 'foda-se' para a fic#)(L.A. ainda vomita no chão.)** ele o virou de costas para a mesa e colocou suas pernas em seus ombros.** (Vovó: Cena difícil de ser visualizada, viu?)(L.A.: Imaginei o Carlisle como a Mulher Elástica.)** "Essa é a minha posição favorita."** (Vovó: Meu dia ficou mais lindo depois desta. PAU NO CU. Melhor não, eles vão gostar.)(L.A.: Foda-se, Carlisle. Foda-se, fic. Foda-se, autora. FODA-SE, EVERYBODY! *começa a babar*)** Declarou Carlisle. Ele se abaixou e beijou Edward apaixonadamente,** (Vovó: Isso porque, até poucos instantes, ele estava 'punindo' a maricona. Coerência pra quê, né? Podemos ser felizes sem nos importar SE FAZ SENTIDO ESSA PORRA DE RELAÇÃO INCESTUOSA GAY! #Chuta a mesa, o PC, Fulano, John, Gareth, um mendigo desavisado, um padreco gay, o padeiro e um sabiá#)(L.A.: O Edward tem herpes labial, sabia? –Q)** colocando entre suas mãos o largo pau**(Vovó: ... ISSO É SÉRIO?)(L.A.: OMG, isso não pode ser sério!)** de Edward. Ele alcançou a mesma rapidez de antes.** (Vovó: Jogou a frase com muita classe, autora! Coesão e coerência são artigos de luxo nesta fic! #Mastiga crayon para desestressar#)(L.A.: Coesão e coerência fugiram da fic. Vou fugir também... *é barrada por John e Fulano*)** Edward estava mais do que em êxtase, ele beijava Carlisle, enquanto era preenchido por ele.** (Vovó: 'preenchido' não alivia o NC. Dois homens se comendo de maneira trash não é nada legal para minha saúde. #vomita#)(L.A.: Nem pra minha. Mas eu já fiz minha inscrição da clínica de reabilitação.) ** E cada vez ele ia o mais fundo que podia. Quando Carlisle chegou na base de seu pênis, Edward passou a massagear suas costas, sentir seus músculos e apertar seu traseiro.** (#Vovó montou em um javali e foi perseguir os pavões albinos da Mansão Malfoy e se RECUSA TERMINANTEMENTE a ler este final de parágrafo#)(L.A.: Imagem mental bizarra 2.0 versão economyflex. CA-RA-LHO DE FIC.)**

Edward gozou novamente,** (Vovó: MENTE NO MEU PAU, SEU VIADO! Que líquidos os vampiros podem ter se eles estão MORTOS?)(L.A.: Mais cola colorida com glitter!)** ele se sentia tão bem, mas Carlisle não reparou,** (Vovó: "Ain, ele nem me nota! Não sei mais o que fazer para segurar a atenção dele!")** ele estava muito concentrado.** (Vovó: Em comer um cu. Tá.)(L.A.: Uhum. Cláudia, senta lá e balança. –Q)** Eles ficaram nessa posição por meia hora e Carlisle ainda não tinha gozado nenhuma vez,** (Vovó: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU.)(L.A.: Edward broxante. ÓBVIO.)** enquanto Edward já tinha alcançado o clímax umas nove vezes.** (Vovó: Que coisa mais linda de se ler. –not)****(L.A.: Ejaculação precoce tem cura, viu?)**Ainda assim ele não queria que parasse, sua bunda nuca doía,** (Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? NÃO PODE SER, ESSA FIC TÁ MUITO TRASH.) (L.A.: Quem? Onde? Quando? Por que? *fica confusa*)** era tão bom, ele percebeu que Carlisle já tinha feito isso antes, e que era um profissional.** (Vovó: Profissionau do séquissu.)(L.A.: Você não foi o primeiro da listinha do Dr. Carlisle não, Edzinhu. Eu me lembro do passado obscuro do doutor... *viaja nas lembranças* Pois é, muita bicha ainda tem as marcas (no cu) desse doutorzinho viciado e exames de próstata!)**

De repente houve uma perturbação.** (Vovó: Eu li 'penetração' e já ia mandar a autora parar com estes pleonasmos!)** "Eu tô me masturbando faz meia hora," a voz declarou.** (Vovó: A VOZ DECLAROU. MANO, TUDO TEM VIDA NESTA FIC! MEDO!)(L.A.: Meu PAI! Só falta falar que era a voz que tava se masturbando.)** "Me deixa participar."** (Vovó: Posso atochar esta próclise no seu esôfago? Diz que sim?)** Edward percebeu que Emmett também estava no quarto.** (Vovó: INCESTO DE MERDA.)(L.A.: Até tu, Emmett? Batendo uma por causa dessas bichas loucas? É, perdi a fé nos Cullen. É tudo purpurina de merda. -q)** Ele estava completamente pelado, seu corpo extremamente musculoso brilhava.** (Vovó: Vampiros gays brilhantes brocham até o meu último fio de cabelo. A apelação e ficar forçando a barra neste incesto está me dando náuseas. #Perde a paciência, pega a P50 e a carrega com pêssegos explosivos(?). Logo em seguida, estoura os miolos das bibas fogosas#)(L.A. pega MeteBala e vai atrás dos Cullen.) ** _Deus,_ Edward pensou, _ele é tão gostoso_. (te garanto que ele não foi o único que pensou isso do Emmett)** (Vovó: N/T do caralho! Sabemos que a Meyer sempre deixou confusa a opção sexual do Edward, mas esta frase ficou tão forçada que até doeu. PQP, quero vomitar de novo. #Amassa uma cartela de Dramim e mistura no absinto para conter as ânsias#)(L.A.: PQP. Ninguém quer saber suas opiniões, autora! Morre, vadia sem alma! *atira na autora*)**

"Tudo bem." Disse Carlisle. Ele empurrou o corpo de Edward completamente na mesa,** (Vovó: "Vem, a bóia tá pronta! Eu quero a coxa!" –q)(L.A.: Isso me lembrou a posição do frango assado. Cruzes. *se benze*)(Vovó: UI, fiz um trocadalho!)** o rapaz jogou a cabeça para com alívio e suspirou,** (Vovó: Caralho, o que eu disse sobre o Edward desta fic só saber gemer coisas toscas e jogar a cabeça para trás? Tá faltando criatividade no fandom, mano!)(L.A.: Tá faltando tudo, Vovó. Coesão, coerência, vaselina...)** sua boca aberta foi preenchida com um delicioso pau.** (Vovó: JESUS LAVE MEUS OLHOS COM ÁLCOOL GEL! #CleycianeFeelings) (L.A.: CREEEDO! *vomita* Meu Javé do bom caminho,livrai minha alma do inferno dos Trash, levai as almas dos ripadores todas para um lugar longe deles, onde eles possam fazer suas rezas em paz...) ** ** (Vovó 2: Isso parece fala de filme pornô caseiro, daqueles que o cara fala três frases do tipo "Você vai querer o tanque do carro cheio?" OU "Quer que eu coloque o sofá deste lado?" OU "Você quer que eu te ensine Matemática?" e, DO NADA, começa o SÉQUISSU SEUVAJI.)** Foi então que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, era um ménage à trois.** (Vovó: BIBA SONSA, BIBA BESTA! Nem sabe contar com os dedinhos! Os dedos devem estar todos na sua bunda para não poder contar com eles!)(L.A.: Nunca mais penso em uma ménage do mesmo jeito...)**

"22 cm." Emmett disse a Edward.** (Vovó: Isso é de suma relevância para o plot.) (L.A.: Agora virou competição? Espera aí, vou chamar o Tio João...) (Vovó 2: Esqueci que esta fic não tem plot, então essa frase foi tosca e desnecessária.)**

"Não se preocupe Edward,"** (Vovó: VOCATIVO, SUA BIBA LOUCA! Pare de enfiar as vírgulas na bunda! A fic pode ser sem sentido, mas, pelo menos, deve estar com a pontuação correta!)(L.A.: Aguentei isso até agora meio sóbria. Agora eu apelei. *coloca do CD dos Mamonas Assassinas e toma cachaça com água benta*)** Carlisle disse com sua voz tranqüilizadora.** (Vovó: A voz é tudo neste cacete de fic. É doida, ela manda, ela repreende, ela some, ela é DEUS, mano! QUE MEDO!)** "Jasper tem só 20 cm."** (Vovó: Que família mais perturbada! O passatempo deles é ficar medindo? Não duvido que, em quanto as bibas se divertem, as moças estão brincando de DJ.)(L.A.: Noooooooooossa, detalhe HIPER importante.)** Ele, então, aumentou a velocidade, e beijou Emmett por cima de Edward.** (Vovó: Flexibilidade é tudo na suruba das lagartixas. –Q)(L.A.: Suruba Familiar de três vampiras é sempre melhor! –n)** Toda vez que Carlisle ia bem fundo, empurrava Edward direto para o pau de Emmett, e vice versa.** (Vovó: MANTEREMOS O NÍVEL ACIMA DE TUDO. NÃO DESCEREMOS O NÍVEL DA FIC. PORRA.)(L.A.: Minha cara autora, VAI SE FUDER!)** Eles fizeram isso por um bom tempo enquanto Carlisle acariciava o enorme membro de Edward.** (Vovó: Que boiolagem. Eu não tenho nada contra homossexuais, mas tenho muita coisa contra estes PROJETOS MAL FORMADOS DE GAYS, que ficam distorcendo a imagem de todas as pessoas dessa classe. É por isso que existe esta merda de preconceito! Porque sempre tem UMAS AUTORAS RETARDADAS que não entendem a complexidade das relações humanas e pensam que é só trancar DOIS CARAS EM UMA PORRA DE QUARTO QUE A SURUBA ACONTECE! #foi buscar mais absinto com Dramim e aproveitou para procurar um pouco do arsênio da Mary#)(L.A.: Concordo com a Vovó plenamente. E convoco todos os homossexuais que lerem isso pra marchar comigo para a casa dessa autora e matar TODO MUNDO que encontrarem lá. Depois, será a vez da tradutora de merda. Tragam qualquer coisa que possa machucar ou matar.)**

Por fim, depois de toda a tensão,** (Vovó: Leia-se 'TESÃO'.)** gemidos, e o prazer, todos gozaram simultaneamente.** (Vovó: Coisa digna de trash, só faltou o 'uníssono'. NA VIDA REAL ISSO NÃO É TÃO FÁCIL DE ACONTECER, MORÔ?)** Carlisle enfiou bem fundo em Edward e gozou,** (Vovó: Palavras de baixo calão, OI? #GarethFeelings)** Emmett gozou na boca de Edward,** (Vovó: E o Bozo comeu a sua mãe. –q)** e Edward, apesar de já ter gozado várias vezes, estava tão excitado que gozou de novo.** (Vovó: PORQUE EXISTEM MUITAS CÉLULAS SENSORIAIS NO CU.)(L.A.: EJACULAÇÃO PRECOCE DA MORCEGONA!)** Todos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.** (Vovó: AAAAIAIAIANNIAIAIIANINIAI AIAIIIANINNIAIA AIAIANNUUUUUUH! -Q)(L.A.: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai, bee, eu já estava ficando cansadinha! Ainda bem que acabou!" –Q)** Foi natural e romântico.** (Vovó: POIZÉ! Muito romântico COMER O CU DO SEU FILHO! SEU PSICOPATA, PERTURBADO, ORDINÁRIO! Autora, pare de forçar, ninguém está acreditando neste shipper maldito!)(L.A.: Romântico é o CARALHO, VIU? Vai se tratar, autora surtada de merda! Que o raio te parta!)**

Após alguns minutos, Carlisle percebeu que ainda estava em Edward,** (Vovó: Tipo: "ah, é mesmo! Esqueci que os vampiros são como os cachorros e prendem o pênis durante a cópula! Oh, achei que saía naturalmente! Que bobagem a minha!" –not)(L.A.: "Ah... é só puxar, né?" #euri.)** ele rapidamente saiu.** (Vovó: 'MENTE' NO SEU CU.)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó.)** "Bom, isso foi absolutamente prazeroso.** (Vovó: 'Absolutamente' é a sua bunda depilada e queimada com um babyliss.)(L.A.: Absolutamente prazeroso será suas cabeças penduradas sobre a minha árvore de natal!)** Temos que fazer isso de novo.** (Vovó: NÃO, EU ME RECUSO A RIPAR OUTRO CAPÍTULO!)(L.A.: TAMBÉM ME RECUSO! NEM SE ME DROGAREM EU NÃO RIPO ESSA MERDA!)** Vou pegar as toalhas."** (Vovó: HÃ? A frase veio do nada e ficou tão sem coesão que não sei o que dizer! "Pés de alface nascem em direção ao Oriente porque Cleópatra é o samba enredo da Portela." #MomentoQ)(L.A. completa: "... pra enxugar todo esse gozo que caiu no chão. Se deixar, mancha e só sai com Veja Tira Limo!" –Q) ** Disse Carlisle com um sorriso.** (Vovó: O sorriso falou, mano. FALOU! AS COISAS NÃO SÃO INANIMADAS NESTA FIC! Só falta as toalhas virem rebolando de encontro ao Carlisle! Credo!)(L.A.: Argh, eu desisto. *quebra a garrafa de pinga na cabeça e dorme feliz.*)**

**Vovó foi em busca do Vale encantado. Já que as bichas gostavam tanto de ficar de quatro, eles foram usados como animais de tração.**

Lady Gagá teve sonhos com a fic por algumas que ser internada em um manicômio às presas, mas acabou fugindo de lá pela 5646341315845215745 vez. Foi vista na última vez matando algumas autoras surtadas e tradutoras de merda com uma faca de cozinha.


End file.
